


The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Telepaths - Guilt

by orphan_account



Series: The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Telepaths [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men : Days of Future Past
Genre: F/M, Telepaths path, The Fate of the Phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Peter Maximoff's help, Logan, Rachel, Hank and Charles managed to get Erik out of his cell.</p><p>Yet, the two old friends are not very happy to meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Telepaths - Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the Telepaths' series chapters.

The jet was flying away from the Pentagon.

Logan, Rachel, Charles, Erik, finally free, and Hank were in the plane. The last one was piloting. Those who came from the future sat at the back of the jet, facing each other. The two men were sitting near the pilot's seat.

Silence was ruling since their take-off.

Magneto was the one who broke it.

"How did you lose them ?", Erik asked the man in front of him.

He evidently talked about Charles' telepathic powers.

The telepath wiated a few seconds before responding him.

"... The treatment for my spine affects my DNA", Charles answered, lowly, but with a certain tension in his voice.

Erik's eyes narrowed.

"You sacrificed your powers so you could walk ?", Magneto questionned, clearly outraged by these words.

"I sacrificed my powers so that I could sleep", Charles corrected.

Rachel threw them a look over her shoulder. Their minds were getting troubled. Their thoughts were now tormented and angry. Logan and Hank glared at the two of them as well.

"What do you know about it ?", Charles groaned.

"... I've lost my fair share", Erik told.

"Hah. Dry your eyes, Erik. It doesn't justify what you've done", his friend answered with a sorry and tired smile.

Erik shot a dark look at Charles. His hands tightened between each others into fists.

"You have no idea what I've done", Magneto told. His jaw clunched.

"I know that you took the things that meant the most to me", Charles spat back.

Rachel turned her head toward them. She tried to meet Charles' gaze, since she could only see Erik's back, hoping that she could lull him to calm.

The two men were now furious.

"Well, maybe you should have fought harder for them", Erik replied, louder.

Charles' heart increased his rhythm. His eyes widened and his chest rose with his deep breathing. This man was going too far.

"If you want a fight, Erik, then I'll give you a fight !", Charles threatened.

"Sit down", Logan told outloud.

"Let him come", Erik answered, calmly raising a hand.

Charles felt something explode into him. All his pain, his solitude, all his suffering, Erik seemed to totally ignore it, to ride roughshod over it. And he could not tolerate it anymore.

Charles bent over their board and grabbed Erik's shirt's collar.

"You abandoned me !", he shouted. "You took her away and you abandoned me !"

"Angel."

This name made Charles immobilize himself.

The plane started shaking. Logan straightened on his seat, gripping his armrest.

"Azazel."

Hank was losing the control of the jet. The lamps went off and go.

"Emma... Banshee. Mutant brothers and sisters... all dead !", Erik went on, his voice heavy with rage.

The control of the plane were freezing up, the whole jet started diving, the sheet metal was crushing under Erik's powers. Logan gripped at whatever he could, trying to keep calm. Hank was actionning everything he could, attempting to get control over anything. Rachel stood up and, lifting her arms, tried to stabilize the plane. She gasped when she remembered that since Erik could only act upon iron, his control was way greater than hers. She could barely prevent the jet from plunging. A racket of crushing iron and violent wind was ringing in their ears.

"Countless others... experimented on. Butchered !", Magneto screamed out, unleashing his power.

"Erik !", Hank called, completely panicked.

"Where were you, Charles ?!", Erik roared.

The plane was still getting farer and farer from the clouds, they were falling faster and faster, and Charles fell onto his seat, collapsing onto its back, catching hold of the wall. Every trace of hatred or anger had disappeared from his face. Guilt was cropping up. He was staring at his old fiend, who was spatting him all his faults. And he knew he was right. Charles' heart crushed under his ribs.

As did Rachel's when she felt all of his pain.

"We were supposed to protect them ! Where were you when your own people needed you ?!", Erik shouted. "Hiding ! You and Hank ! PRETENDING TO BE SOMETHING YOU'RE NOT !"

"Erik !", Rachel screamed, clutching her teeth in effort and fear. "ERIK !"

Then, gathering all of her might, she groaned and, in a wave of red and golden psychic force, she re-established the plane's balance.

Erik's magnetic field vanished with his fury. The jet remained stable, Hank found back his datas and control over the plane. The light get permanent again.

And, low and heavy, full of accusation, Erik's voice rose again.

"... You abandoned us all.", he stated, like a sentence.

Charles lost his look in the nothing and, panting, his eyes glistening with tears, he stood up and went to sit next to Hank, in the pilot's cabin.

Erik stayed stood, immobile. Rachel sat back, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Logan sighed, shaking his head.

"So, you were always an asshole..." Erik turned toward him and, with a sly smile, spoke.

"I take it we're best buddies in the future."

Logan lift an eyebrow and chuckled without joy.

"I spent a lot of years trying to bring you down, bub..."

"How does that work out for you ?", Erik asked.

"You're like me. You're a survivor", Logan told, taking a cigar in his pocket and putting it to his lips.

He lit it up and took in a puff of smoke.

"Do you wanna put all that shit up ?", he asked.

With a careless wave of his hand, Erik put the things that fell back to their place and sat on his seat.

Noone told a word.

Rachel, though, lift her eyes and looked in Charles' direction. She only saw his left shoulder, his elbow on the dashboard, his forehead burried into his palm. She felt his hurt, his distress. She had to do something to help him. To reassure him. She could not let him suffer alone. Rachel focused on him and, using her telepathic powers, she mentally spoke to him. Her low and soft voice echoed in his head.

" _Charles... Noone's innocent._ "

Charles opened his eyes, that were shut close until now. His lips parted.

" _You both have a part of responsibility in what happened. ... But things are yours to change._ "

She took her time to choose her words.

" _... There's a strong link between you. You can't lose it. ... You need each other_ ", she achieved. " _You'll make it. ... We'll make it._ "

Charles closed his eyes again and sighed.

" _You're not alone._ "

Xavier felt his heart warmening at her words.

During a second, he wandered how she could know what words he needed the most to hear.

Then, he remembered she was a telepath.


End file.
